Five Degrees of Love
by Erica Evans
Summary: If love is a power, that Voldemort knows not, the Harry Potter will need all that he can get. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter One

  
Five Degrees of Love  
  
By: Erica Evans  
  


  
  
**Chapter One: Someone New **  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: For those of you who have read my other fics (see my author page) this is not set in the "Secrets/ Reagan Potter" universe. This is completely different. Review please!!  
  
_  
  
She was in so much pain. Squeezing her eyes shut as another wave came across her.  
  
"Its okay," a voice said in her ear.   
  
"No- its- not!" she replied, through gritted teeth.   
  
"Just hang on, they're Flooing your Healer."  
  
"This is horrible," she whispered. "It shouldn't hurt this much. There has to be something wrong." Her body began to pull its self into a ball, and the wizard standing next to her pulled her up, keeping her standing.  
  
"Oh, no, you have to keep on your feet, Emms," he said to her. She clutched at his arms, sending pain shooting down to his fingers as she dug into his skin.  
  
_What was I thinking? _he asked himself, pushing the blond hair out of her face. For over eight years, Emily O'Connor had been his friend, since their early years at Hogwarts. Now, in their early 20's, he was trying to steady her, thankful he could be there for her, for once.  
  
Six months earlier Emily had come to him, told him of her pregnancy and begged him not to tell anyone. Fact she had put a Fidelius Charm on him, sealing the secret of her pregnancy within him. No one would be able to know she was pregnant unless he told them she was, even if they were ooking directly at her.  
  
Of course the Healer had to know, so he made sure he went along to the doctor appointments. But that was it. Three people know she was going to be a mother, but he understood her reasoning.  
  
Who would take to a child who's father had just been sent to Azkaban?  
  
"I can't do this, Remus," she whimpered, the pain  
receding.  
  
"Yes, you can," Remus replied.  
  
"Are you the father?" the medi- witch asked.  
  
"No I can't," she replied, clinging to him. "Make the pain go away. Something's wrong, something is wrong!"  
  
"Are you the father?"  
  
"What?" Remus asked, turning around.  
  
"Are you the father, sir?" the medi-witch asked again.  
  
"No, he's not the father!" Emily cried, as she was helped onto a cot.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go into the delivery room with her," the medi-witch said. "Only the father or grandmothers may be in the delivery room."  
  
"Well one grandmother is dead, the other is a Muggle who I haven't spoken to in three years," Emily yelled, her face tensing with the pain. Her voice was strained, and she was clutching her swollen stomach. "And the father is in Azkaban! So Remus is coming with me!"  
  
The medi-witch stepped out of the way and Remus followed Emily down the corridor, hiding a smirk as she screamed at everyone who gave her a second lance.  
  
Three hours later, a tiny infant was asleep, her head resting on her mother's arm.  
  
"She's beautiful, Emily," Remus said, standing next to her bed. "She looks just like you."  
  
"Not her eyes."  
  
"What color are they?"  
  
"Brown," Emily said, looking up at him. "They look  
just like... like..."  
  
"I know," Remus said, and looked down at the blond haired baby. "You'll love her enough to make up for it, you know."  
  
Emily sighed and leaned back into her pillows. "I hope  
so."  
  
Remus smiled at her. He had nothing but love for this woman, but it wasn't a romantic, it was a protective brotherly feeling. And over this little girl sleeping, he felt a surge of fatherly instinct, a feeling that he needed to protect her. He needed to keep her safe.  
  
If he couldn't love and keep on his his best friend's child safe, he was sure going to do it with the other one's child.  
  
No one thought much of her. And what they did think mostly revolved around the word "freak." She was the girl who's lunch money burst into flames when another student tried to steal it. She was the girl with an abnormal name that looked a lot like a disease or something contagious. And that how they all thought of her. The weird girl who if you got near her then you would catch whatever made her weird.  
  
But she was different, far different than all of them, and far different than they realized. If they knew that she went to a private school that taught you charm work and potion making instead of literature and arithmetic, then they would know why weird things always happened to her.  
  
But they didn't know. No one knew that she was a fourteen year old witch about to enter her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one knew that her mother was also a witch. No one knew he father, a wizard, had spent over a decade in prison for murders he had not committed. They didn't know that he had escaped and she had only met him twice since his escape three summers prior.  
  
And no one knew that Lord Voldemort had returned and they were all in danger.  
  
But she didn't want to think about that right now. Ignoring the snickering from the other children, she focused on her textbook. Transfiguration was one of her favorite subjects, and as she sat against a tree in the park, she longed for the day when she could do magic again.  
  
She glanced up at the other children, laughing and playing in the grass and on the playground equipment. Her mother had moved to Surrey from their home in the country while she was at school this past term. She glanced at the children looking at her and wondered how no matter where she went, people always knew she was different.  
  
Her mother had not said why she had moved them. When asked, her mother shrugged and replied, "Don't ask so many questions Jenessaelia. We moved because we needed to. There are other people in this world than you and I, and we are here to help every way we can. Dumbledore needed us here, so this is where we came."  
  
Her mother had been working long hours during the day, and into the night, leaving her at home alone. "Jenny, don't wander too far while I am away," her mother had said to her the first morning back. "Don't leave sight of the house, don't trust anyone who you don't know, and don't leave the house without your wand."  
  
Since her return home at the end of last term, Jenny had taken to reading in the park. The bright sunlight and cool breeze made for excellent studying conditions, despite the on looking gazes from the others in the park. She obeyed her mother's instructions, and lucky for her the park was directly across the street from her house.  
  
This day was like all the others. She sat against a tree, her book propped up on her lap, her mother having charmed all her books for her, appearing to be regular novels to any Muggle eye. And just like every other day this summer, Harry Potter took his daily walk across the park.  
  
The first day she had seen him, she had been a bit shocked. She knew he lived with his Muggle aunt and uncle, but had not stopped to think where. She knew Harry from school, and had spoken to him a few times. He was in the same house that she was in at Hogwarts, though he was a year older than she. At school he was hardly ever seen without Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger, and everyone thought him to be a bit larger than life.  
  
Jenny never though he was though. While her dorm mates giggled and got star struck when he was around or he came up in conversation, herself and Ginny Weasley were the only two who didn't think he was untouchable.  
  
She watched him walk across the park, his shoulders slumped, his head hung. He didn't look happy. Though Jenny didn't know the exact reason why, she had heard the rumors and had a good idea of why he seemed so depressed. She didn't know the specifics, but according to Ginny, someone close to him had died.  
  
Jenny sighed and felt sad for him. She could not imagine what it must be like growing up not knowing you were a wizard, or having to be completely shut off from the wizarding world every summer. He stopped at a waste basket, and looked down into it, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"There isn't much happening now," Jenny whispered, realizing he must be checking the front page of the paper for any weird news the Muggles might report.  
  
As though he could feel her eyes on him, or hear her barley audible words, he turned in her direction, and scanned the area, his eyes searching for something. Jenny looked back down at her book, pretending not to notice him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, his hand slowly moving away from his back pocket where his wand was kept, and his shoulders relaxed. Giving the paper in the waste basket a last glance, he strode off across the park.  
  
"Did you know Harry Potter lives around here?" Jenny asked her mother later that night as she helped clear the dishes off the table.  
  
Her mother stiffened a little. "Does he?" she asked.  
  
Jenny nodded. "Didn't you say you knew his mum?"  
  
"And his dad," her mother replied. "And Professor Lupin from your second year."  
  
"Yes, Lupin mentioned it once," Jenny said.  
  
"How did you know Harry lived around here?" her mother asked.  
  
"I saw him in the park," Jenny replied. "Do you think its safe for him to be walking around alone?"  
  
"I'm sure its fine," her mother replied. "Besides, Dumbledore has set up protection for him, I'm sure."  
  
"True," Jenny said and rinsed her plate. "Mum, I might say hi next time I see him."  
  
"I think he might like that," her mother said, looking up at her, her blue eyes smiling. Jenny was fortunate to have inherited her father's deep brown eyes (perfect for making puppy dog eyes), and her mother's long golden brown hair.  
  
"I've talked to him at school. He seems like a nice enough guy."  
  
"From what I've heard, he is very nice," her mother said. "Very grounded and very courteous."  
  
"From what you've heard?" Jenny asked.  
  
"From what Remus has told me," her mother replied. "All that rubbish in they printed about him was just that, rubbish."  
  
"Yes, well I never believed any of it," Jenny said. "And people were absolutely horrid to him at school. I don't know how he deals with it."  
  
"The point is that he does," her mother said. "It says a lot about him, about his character, about the type of person he is."  
  
"True."  
  
"Besides, its not like you've never dealt with people staring, pointing and laughing."  
  
Jenny groaned. "Don't remind me. I think I'm going to go up to bed."  
  
"Good night dear," her mother said, and Jenny stopped to give her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs.  
  
The next day, like clock work, Harry Potter took another walk across the park. Jenny sat on a bench and watched him step onto the grass at the opposite side of the park and begin his trek towards her. She was near a waste basket, the one he usually stopped at, _Transfiguration for the O.W.L.s  
  
_open on her lap, waiting for him to get nearer.  
  
He didn't seem to be looking were he was walking, just letting his feet lead him and he was forced to go where ever they took him. He walked past her, not stopping at the waste basket, or glancing up from the ground.  
  
She closed her book, and set off after him.  
  
"Potter!" she called and he didn't turn around. She quickened her pace, almost to a trot and tried again. "Potter!"  
  
He still didn't respond. He had reached the end of the park and was turning down the next street. Jenny glanced back towards her house, and if she followed him down the street she would be out of sigh of her house.  
  
"I've seen you play Quidditch, Harry!" she cried at him and he stopped.  
  
"You've what?" he asked, turning to look at her. His face was confused at first and he looked at her.  
  
"I said I've seen you play Quidditch," she replied. "At Hogwarts. You're rather good."  
  
"You've... Quidditch... Hogwarts?" he sputtered, taking a few steps towards her. "How?"  
  
"Honestly, Harry, I go to school with you," she replied.  
  
"You... you do?"  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor," she said. "A year below you."  
  
He stared at her, and she could tell he was trying to figure out who she was. A look of recognition spread from his eyes to his mouth and he gave her a crooked smile. "Its Jenny, right?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes, its Jenny."  
  
"And you're here?"  
  
"My mum moved here a few weeks ago," she replied. "Just before term was over."  
  
"I can't believe this," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, I've never seen anyone else while I'm here, well unless you count Mrs. Figg, but she's just batty so it really doesn't count."  
  
Jenny giggled. "Yes, I've met Mrs. Figg. Came by the house the first day back, looking for my mum. She was quite excited to see that we had two cats."  
  
"She has a thing with cats," Harry replied. "Where do you live?"  
  
Jenny pointed towards her house. "Right there, Number Nine. My mum told me not to leave sight of the house. I'm glad you turned around when you did because I couldn't follow you any longer."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he replied. "I've been caught up in my own thoughts lately."  
  
"I've noticed," she replied. "You've taken the same walk across the park every day since we've come home."  
  
"And you would know because?"  
  
"Because I noticed you the first day we came back," Jenny replied. "And then the next day, and the next, and every day this entire week."  
  
"I have become a bit predictable then," he replied. "I'll have to change that."  
  
"Is being predictable a bad thing?"  
  
Harry nodded. "If you knew when the best time to intercept me was, there is no telling what anyone else might know."  
  
"I'm still confused," Jenny said. "Are you talking about Voldemort?"  
  
Harry stared at her. "You said his name."  
  
"Sorry, would you prefer "You-Know-Who?"  
  
"No its not that, its just that no one else I know says his name," Harry replied. "I mean, I say his name, and Dumbledore, but even Ron and Hermione barely say it."  
  
Jenny shrugged. "My mum didn't shield me from those sorts of things. She said that fear of name-"  
  
"Only creates fear of the thing itself," Harry finished for her "Yeah, Dumbledore told me that once."  
  
"Mum says he is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared," Jenny said.  
  
"Lets just hope that it stays that way," Harry said. "Or else Hogwarts won't be a safe haven."  
  
"Well look who it is," came a taunting voice and Jenny turned around her. Coming up to them were four boys, with one large one in the front. She was surprised when Harry stepped protectively in front of her.  
  
"Do you need something, Dudley?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was just going to introduce myself to our new neighbor," Dudley replied. "Now step aside, Potter."  
  
Harry didn't budge.  
  
"She's an awfully pretty one, don't you think Potter?" Dudley asked, looking at Jenny. "Are you thinking she might want to be your girlfriend, Potter? Trying to win her over quick before she finds out how much of a freak you are?"  
  
His friends laughed, but Harry didn't move.  
  
"I think you should go," Harry said to the gang of boys. "Dudley knows how dangerous I can get. For a freak."  
  
Dudley's face fell, and lucky for him none of his cronies saw it.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Dudley said.   
  
"Don't be stupid Potter," one replied. "There is only one of you, and four of us."  
  
"Actually there are two of us," Harry replied. "It seems our new neighbor here that you are so eager to meet goes to my school. My _special_ school, Dudley."  
  
Dudley's face fell, and he looked at Jenny.  
  
"But you go to St. Brutus," one boy replied. "Thats a school for boys."  
  
"Well they made an exception for her."  
  
"Pity," Dudley replied. "Figures she had to be a freak just like you."  
  
Anger bubbled inside Jenny and she wanted to hex this Dudley with whatever came to mind first. She didn't understand how Harry could appear so clam.  
  
"Come on Dud," another boy said. "I don't want to have anything to do with her if she goes to _that_ school. Potter can have her."  
  
"Potter wouldn't know what to do with her," another  
boy said.  
  
"And you would?" Harry replied. "Now leave before I _make_ you leave. I'm not going to ask you again."  
  
Dudley and his gang turned and walked away, and Jenny could see Harry's shoulders relax.  
  
"Wait till Dad hears about this," Dudley said, turning around. "He'll do something about it."  
  
Harry didn't say anything but took a few steps away from Jenny before turning to look at her.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"That unfortunately was my cousin, Dudley," Harry replied. "I live with my aunt and uncle, who are... well... very anti-magic."  
  
Jenny shrugged. "I've had that reaction to magic all my life. My mum was Muggle born and my grandmum and granddad don't really tolerate it. And I don't know my dad's parents."  
  
"I take it you don't have a positive relationship with them?"  
  
"Actually there isn't really one at all," she replied. "I've never met them. My dad didn't even know I was alive till a few summers ago."  
  
"At least you know him," Harry said. "And your mum."  
  
Jenny nodded, knowing the meaning behind his comment.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My house is right there, and I was thinking about making lunch," she replied. "If you would like lunch, then I can make you something. I mean, it beats going back to your aunt and uncle's house for lunch."  
  
He thought for a moment, studying her face before and a small smile crept onto his face.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
_  
A/N: And we're off!! Let me know what you think! EE  
_

_A/N: Added July 13, 2004_

To my dearest fans,  
  
I want to take a moment to apologize for not updating any of my fics in many many weeks. The answer is simple: I am in a rut. I have hit a huge brick wall of writer's block. I have about half a chapter of each fic still in progress, and no ideas/motivation to write.  
  
And there is another obstacle. My husband comes home from Iraq in less that 48 hours, so my mind is a little preoccupied with that.  
  
So here is the solution: I am not going to update for the remainder of July, and possibly into August, if need be. I think that if I don't think about forcing myself to write, then something will come to me. I do promise you this, I WILL finish each of the four stories I still have open. _The Lessons in Life_ is the last of the three part series, _Five Degrees of Love_ is going to be either one or two stories, most likely two. _The Heirs_ will be a one fic story, along _The Calm_.  
  
To keep you all interested, here are a few hints of things to come in the next chapters:  
  
_The Lessons in Life_: As Trevor's relationship with Anne Marie blossoms, Reagan devotes herself more and more to Brent. Look for a pregnancy announcement, three new engagements, a kidnapping, and some suspicious behavior from an American Seeker, all before Valentine's Day..   
  
_Five Degrees of Love_: After meeting someone he wasn't expecting at Jenny's house, Harry learns who Jenny's father is, Jenny learns about her father's fate, and about how Harry knows him. After many tears, some dramatic outbursts, and some lingering thoughts about a comment Ron made on the train home, everyone returns to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
_The Heirs_: Anna and the other heirs move to Harry's, and prepare for an eventful, and uncertain new school year. The war is growing, Anna's uncertainty in her own abilites, as well as the power she and the other heirs are supposed to conjure sends shockwaves through their three some.  
  
_The Calm_: Olivia Evans needs someone to confide in. Her instincts tell her that a fellow professor may be the key, but she has her doubts about trusting people, especially when they already don't trust her. But after a mysterious attack that hits Hogwarts close to home, she might need to just come clean.  
  
So stay tuned, keep in touch. If you all go and join the Yahoo Group I created ) you will have the most up to date information, as well as each chapter a day before the public sites do. Also there are random notes, timelines, pics and polls on there to keep you occupied.  
  
So thats all from me, see you in a couple weeks! Thank you all for being patient and understanding!  
  
Love,  
Erica Evans


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Who's Child is This?  
  
_ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Hi. I'm back. Enjoy. :) _  
  
Harry didn't know why he followed Jenny into her house. He wasn't sure what made him eat the sandwich she made for him, or enjoy the glass of orange juice. But he did know that there was something about her eyes that made him trust her, and he did know that he had had the best afternoon he had ever had while living at Privet Drive.  
  
His good mood lasted his entire walk home, through dinner (where Uncle Vernon yelled about "freaks" moving into the area) and through writing two letters, one to Ron and one to Hermione. He almost wished he had homework to do, but since his O.W.L. results were not back yet, he didn't know which subjects he was to study next term. As much as he didn't want to sit through another Potion class with Snape breathing down his neck, he really hoped he had done well enough on his O.W.L.s to continue with Potions, as it was needed to be an Auror.  
  
A tapping on his window brought him out of his thoughts of Snape, and he moved to allow the owl in.  
  
"Hello," he said to the owl, not recognizing him. The owl dropped the parchment onto the table and hopped back across to the window sill. It paused a bit before taking flight and leaving Harry completely dumbstruck.  
  
He eyed the letter, wondering if he should open an unknown letter from an unknown sender delivered by an unfamiliar owl. His name was written on the front, above his address, and there was an official looking stamp on the back of it. Upon closer examination, he could make out the words _Wizarding Exam Authority_ across the seal, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
His O.W.L. results.  
  
He held the unopened letter in his trembling hands, just staring at his name.  
  
_ Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Congratulations on completing your Ordinary wizarding LEvel exams this past June....  
  
_ Harry scanned the letter, which was a bunch of formal sounding rubbish, then flipped to the next page.  
  
_ Your Ordinary Wizarding Level exam results are as follows...  
  
_ Harry grinned, reading his exam results. Making a rash decision, he jumped off his bed, threw on a sweat-jacket, and left his room, his result letter, clenched tightly in his hand.  
  
"Where are you going, boy?" Uncle Vernon grunted at him as Harry pushed by him.  
  
"I forgot something at the park," Harry lied. "I'll be right back."  
  
Uncle Vernon eyed him, but didn't say anything or make to stop him. Harry left the house and set off towards the park. But he wasn't going to the park, he was going to a house directly across from the park.  
  
He jogged up the path to Jenny's house, and knocked on the door.  
  
"May I help you?" a woman asked, opening the door enough for her to look out. She had soft brown hair, and looked like an older version of Jenny, with the exemption of their eyes. Jenny's were a deep brown, and her mum's were a soft blue. And Ms. O'Connor's were red and swollen, like she had been crying.  
  
"Ms. O'Connor?" Harry asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, and I know Jenny from school," Harry said very quickly. "And I just found out that you guys live here in Surrey, only a few blocks from me actually, and I know I don't know Jenny all that well, but I just got my O.W.L. results, and I... well, I wanted to share them with someone... someone, urm, magical. Is she here?"  
  
Ms. O'Connor's expressions softened, but she didn't move.  
  
"Is it possible you could see her tomorrow?" she asked. "We've got a bit of company, and we've just got some news... and well, I don't think you should be out at this time of night. Especially you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Emily, who is it?" a voice said from behind the door, a voice that sounded very familiar to Harry.  
  
"Its," Ms. O'Connor glanced again at Harry, pausing as if to find the right words. "Its a friend of Jenny's, from school."  
  
Harry could see the man's silhouette through the frosted glass on the front door, and the man seemed to deciding what to do.  
  
"It is...?" the man asked, and Ms. O'Connor nodded.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, realizing who's voice it was. Why would Professor Lupin be here? Why wouldn't he come to see him, Harry, if he was in the area?  
  
"Yes, Harry," Professor Lupin came into view behind Jenny's mum. "I think it would be best for you to come inside. He shouldn't be outside, Emily."  
  
Harry nodded, and stepped inside, tucking his result letter into his pocket. Something about the look on both adults faces told him that something was wrong, and that it was not the time for celebrations.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Harry asked cautiously, following Jenny's mum and Professor Lupin into the living room. Jenny was curled up on the chair, clutching a black stuffed dog. Her eyes and cheeks were glistening with tears, and she didn't seem to see him when he walked into the room.  
  
"Have a seat Harry," Lupin said and Harry sat on the couch, across from Jenny. Lupin stood for a moment looking from Jenny to Harry, before taking a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Jenny," Lupin said to her and she looked at him.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said and wiped her eyes. "I didn't see you come in."  
  
"You'll have to forgive us, Harry," Emily said, coming into the room with a tray of tea. "We've just had some news that is very upsetting for us."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I can go, if thats better."  
  
"Stay Harry," Lupin said. "Besides, you all need to be let on to some things, and there are some things to be done that effect you all. I was on my way to see you after I was finished here. This just makes my stop tonight one less."  
  
Harry took a cup of tea but didn't drink it. He started at Lupin. He had not seen him since the train dropped him off at King's Cross. He looked tired, and worn out, like he hadn't been sleeping well. He looked like Harry felt, and Harry looked down at his tea, careful to not let thoughts of Sirius show on his face.  
  
"I have just given Jenny and her mother some bad news," Lupin continued. "They have lost someone close to them."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss," Harry said, looking up and meeting Jenny's eyes. "I recently lost someone close to me as well, and I know it can be hard."  
  
"Jenny's father was a good man," Emily said, taking a seat beside Jenny. "We didn't see as much of him as we would have liked, but we are grateful for what we had."  
  
"Yes he was a good man," Lupin said.  
  
"Was it your godfather?" Jenny asked. "The person you lost."  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I heard Ginny Weasley say something about it last term. She said you had watched him die."  
  
Harry swallowed and held his breath, willing himself not to cry, not to pull that image from his memory.  
  
"Now this may come as a shock," Lupin said. "But Harry, you knew Jenny's father. And Jenny, you know Harry's godfather."  
  
"I did?" Harry and Jenny replied at the same time.  
  
Lupin nodded. "Jenny, if you don't mind, could you tell me what the name of your stuffed dog is?"  
  
Jenny glanced down at the toy she was holding and then back up at Harry. "You must find me awfully silly. I'm almost fifteen and I'm clutching a stuffed toy."  
  
"Not at all," Harry replied.  
  
"Mum gave it to me, when I was little. She told me his name was Padfoot and that he would protect me."  
  
"Pa-Padfoot?" Harry asked. "Where did she get the name Padfoot?"  
  
"It was her father's nickname at school," Emily replied.  
  
Harry glanced at Lupin who's eyes were grinning. Harry glanced at Jenny again, and then back at Lupin.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said to Lupin.  
  
"Not at all, Harry," Lupin said.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No one knew," Lupin explained. "I've been the Secret Keeper for all these years, and I couldn't tell anyone. You know how powerful of a spell that is, Harry."  
  
"But Sirius could have told me!" Harry cried.  
  
"You did know him?" Jenny asked. "You knew my father?"  
  
"Your father, was Sirius Black, correct?" Harry asked.  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
"Sirius Black was my dad's best friend at school, and they made him my godfather and guardian if anything were to happen to them. Well we all know what happened to my parents. Sirius was the next thing I had. He was my godfather."  
  
"I can't believe this," Emily said. "And you knew, Remus?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "I couldn't exactly tell him, though Emily. You made sure of that when you cast that charm."  
  
"But Remus, you could have told me!" Emily cried. "All this time Sirius Black had a daughter and a godson, Remus, he could have to me and you could have told me! You should have told me about Harry!"  
  
"So no one knows your Sirius's daughter?" Harry asked.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Mum said that Dumbledore just found out recently. Thats why we had to move here, so that your guard could keep an eye on both of us."  
  
"I'm still being followed?" Harry asked, rounding on Remus.  
  
"Of course you are, Harry," Remus said. "You are still at a very large risk."  
  
"But I came back to my aunt's house this summer, isn't that good enough?"  
  
"We don't want to take any chances," Lupin said. "Its better if we are safe then sorry."  
  
"Of course, keep Precious Potter safe so he can save the world for us," Harry cried, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"What?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Well let me give you something to take back to Dumbledore," Harry continued. "If he expects me to 'vanquish the dark lord' then I suggest he back off and let me breath! How am I suppose to defeat Voldemort if I'm being tagged twenty four seven?"  
  
"How are you going to do it if you're caught off guard and killed my one of his lackeys?" Lupin asked. "And I will not deliver a message to Dumbledore for you, you can tell him yourself tomorrow when you and Jenny go to Grimmauld Place."  
  
"Oh no, I am not going back there!" Harry cried. "How can you expect me to go back there?! After everything that happened? Sirius is dead and you want me to go back to his house?"  
  
"You've been to Dad's house?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Its not a pretty sight," Harry replied. "Consider yourself lucky that you've never been there. There is a portrait of his mum that screams at everyone who walks by, and a house elf who is better off dead."  
  
"Which is exactly the reason we need Jenny to come to Grimmauld Place," Lupin said. "Kreacher will only answer to the last of the Black line, and Jenny needs to give him some orders before he goes off to the Malfoys and tells old Narsissa everything he knows."  
  
"I have to give orders?" Jenny asked. "To a house elf?"  
  
"You should just order him to drown himself," Harry said. "He's useless alive."  
  
"Harry, I know that you have your issues with Kreacher, but he is a magical creature and deserves a little bit of your respect," Lupin said.  
  
"I'm not giving that filthy elf anything!" Harry stood up. "And I'm not going back there. I lost Sirius and you're going to make me go back there?!"  
  
"_You_ lost Sirius?!" Jenny cried, throwing her blanket off her and standing up. "He was my father! And I barely even knew him! What gives you any right to just assume that you were the only one who his death has effected?"  
  
"I'm not saying that!" Harry yelled back. "But you have your mum! Who do I have? Some Muggle relatives who treat me like I'm scum taking up their breathable air! Being back at Sirius' house will only make it more obvious that he's gone and that I have no one else, and I'd rather stay at the Dursley's doing chores all summer then be reminded that the reason Sirius is dead is because of me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He didn't tell you, did he?" Harry asked, pointing at Lupin. "He didn't tell you that the reason that Sirius is dead is because I got tricked into going to the Ministry thinking he had been captured, when he really hadn't! He came after _me_! To save _me_! If I had stopped and thought for even a second I would have realized how stupid it was! Instead, I stormed off head strong to the Ministry putting five of my friends in danger, and almost getting them and myself killed!" Tears were flowing down Harry's face now, but he made no notice of them. He and Jenny were inches from each other, screaming at each other, both sobbing at they yelled.  
  
"So what?" she asked. "You made a mistake! That doesn't mean that its your fault he went. At least you know he cared enough about you to do that! You know how many times I've seen my father? Five times. Five times! I can count that on one hand!"  
  
"You know how many times I've seen _my_ father?" Harry asked. "Or my mum? None. Not since I was an infant, and I can't even remember that. You see your mum every day. My mum died to save my life. Sirius died to save my life too!"  
  
"Sirius didn't die to save your life, don't be so egotistical, Harry, Not everything is about you," Jenny replied. "He died because Bellatrix hit him with a curse that made his fall through the Veil. How is that your fault?"  
  
"Because he was there to save me!" Harry yelled. "He wouldn't have been there if I hadn't gone off without thinking."  
  
"If thats your fault, then its your fault he went to Azkaban in the first place!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If your parents wouldn't have had you, then they wouldn't have had to go into hiding, making Dad their Secret Keeper, and then he wouldn't have had to change with Pettigrew and then Pettigrew wouldn't have given them to Voldemort and then he wouldn't have corned Dad on the street, blowing up that street and framing Dad for it. So its your fault he had to go to Azkaban as an innocent man. Its your fault that my dad didn't know I existed till a few summers ago!"  
  
"You can't be serious!" Harry cried, almost laughing. "There is no way that is all my fault, how could I control any of that?"  
  
"You couldn't," Jenny said, her voice calmer. "Just like you couldn't control what happened last month at the Ministry. Dad's death is not your fault, as much as it is that he went to Azkaban for crimes he didn't commit."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped. She was right. It had made so much sense to blame himself for things that happened. He had never stopped to think about it if was logical at all. Everyone had been trying to tell him this for years. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Dumbledore and even Sirius. Harry blinked a few times, wondering why he was suddenly getting it.  
  
"You know I'm right," Jenny said. "Its okay to admit it."  
  
Before he could stop himself, Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, do you two feel better?" Lupin asked.  
  
Harry glanced at an amused looking Lupin and Emily, having forgotten that they were there.  
  
"I should get going," Harry said.  
  
"Not so fast, Harry," Lupin said. "We need to get you packed up, as you will be leaving your aunt and uncle's house tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Harry," Lupin replied. "At Dumbledore's request, you are to accompany Jenny to Grummauld Place."  
  
"Mum, you're not coming?" Jenny asked.  
  
Emily shook her head. "Not tonight, sweetie. I'll be there in a few days."  
  
"Is Moody coming with us?" Harry asked.  
  
Lupin laughed. "No, he's not this time. Tonks and a few other Aurors are meeting us at your house, in an hour."  
  
"Will Ron and Hermione be at Grimmauld Place?"  
  
Lupin shook his head. "Sorry, Harry. They won't be there for a while. The Weasley's will be there after your birthday and we don't know when Hermione is coming. It will just be you and Jenny for the first couple weeks."  
  
Harry glanced at Jenny and nodded.  
  
"At least you can help me study for my O.W.L.'s without having people looking at us funny," Jenny said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded, fumbling something in his pocket. "Oh!" His O.W.L. results! He had forgotten.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Lupin asked.  
  
"My results," Harry said, pulling the letter from his pocket. "That was the reason I came over here. I got my exam results and I wanted to tell someone, someone that would understand what they meant and someone that would, I dunno, care."  
  
"Well, lets see 'em," Lupin said, and took the letter from Harry. A smile spread across his professor's face as he read through the results.  
  
"Eight," Harry said proudly.  
  
"This is incredible, Harry!" Lupin said. "Eight, O.W.L.'s! A in Astronomy, Divination and Herbology; E in Charms and Transfiguration; O in Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, well that one was a given."  
  
"And an O in Potions," Harry said proudly. "I got a good enough grade to see Snape's ugly git face in N.E.W.T. Potions."  
  
"Its _Professor_ Snape Ugly Git Face," Lupin replied in a Dumbledore like way. "Congratulations, Harry! Eight O.W.L.'s! Thats the same that your dad got!"  
  
Harry beamed.  
  
_ A/N: Read and review please! _  
  



End file.
